


The Frying Pan Incident

by snowflake97



Series: Supernatural [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas copies things he sees in movies, Cas likes Disney movies, Cuddles, Dean encourages him, Failed attempt at pulling an Elsa, Implied Destiel - Freeform, M/M, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake97/pseuds/snowflake97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel likes Disney movies. He also likes to copy things he sees in them. Trouble ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Frying Pan Incident

The angel stared longingly at the frying pan. 

It wasn’t his fault, but the movie had given him an idea. They seemed to be the perfect weapon against humans. 

Just incase, Cas slipped the frying pan into one of the massive pockets of his trench coat, and exited the room behind the two Winchesters. 

Turns out, the frying pan came in handy - Cas had managed to knock out two hunters, who were trying to trap him, with the kitchen utensil. 

Sam and Dean, having been in another room when this had happened, burst out laughing when the angel relayed the story of events. 

“Dude, have you been watching Disney movies?” Dean laughed, clutching at his sides. 

Sam, was slightly more subdued than his brother, due to the fact that he knew where the angel had gotten the idea from. He was the one to introduce the blue-eyed man to the film, after all. 

“I saw it in ‘Tangled’,” Castiel told the blond, “It seemed to be a very affective way to render a human unconscious. I wanted to see if it was true. Plus, I like the songs in that particular film.”

“So, you’re an angel that likes to copy things he sees in films?” Dean looked slightly worried, and turned to his brother. “We need to make sure he doesn’t end up watching something that might end up getting himself killed if he does it. Or, y’know, other types of films.”

The moose cringed slightly, and nodded in agreement. Disney movies would be fine for the angel, but other action movies could be hazardous to all. And then there were the *ahem*adult*ahem* movies, which Dean - and to some extent, Sam - didn’t want the angel watching. 

———

Frozen had inspired the latest problem. Though Dean had encouraged it this time. 

“Hey, Cas, do you think you could use your angel mojo to whip us up some snow? Maybe you could do like Elsa did, and make us a snow castle! Or a giant snow-monster, like Marshmallow!” Though Dean would never admit to it, he had thoroughly enjoyed watching it. 

Castiel had tried, and failed, at making snow with his powers, though he was now covered head to toe with icicles, a tiny castle - barely big enough for a Barbie - shivering with the cold that he couldn’t keep out - having almost fully drained his grace on trying to create snow. Instead, he changed into a pair of Dean’s sweatpants, and a big sweater, took rest on the blond’s bed, and tugged the elder Winchester down to lay beside him. 

The blond held the angel in his arms, warming him up, and Sam kept his eyes averted, a small smile playing on his face, at how adorable his brother and his brother’s angel could be. 

He snapped a picture of them on his cell phone, after they had both drifted off, cuddled up, with grins on their faces. It was the first time in a long time he had seen his brother that happy. And he was going to capture that moment, even if it meant his brother would kill him.


End file.
